Sweet Revenge
by DauntlessBeauty
Summary: Tris and the gang play capture the flag.


Capture the Flag

Christina walks up to me, "Hey, the gang wants to go play capture the flag tomorrow, you in?"

"Yeah sure, I'll stop by at your house and we can get ready,"

"Okay girl, see you tomorrow!" Christina says, rushing off to her room.

Shoot, Chris is going to play Barbie.

I quickly take a shower and start to dress into my clothes. I'm wearing a black t-shirt with a V-neck, a pair of black jeans, and black combat boots. I quickly pull up my hair in a ponytail.

"Hey Tris," Four says, entering our apartment.

"Hey Four."

"Are you coming to play capture the flag today?" He asks.

"Is that even a question?" I said, looking at him pointedly.

"Let's go."

"Wait, I told Chris that I would go by her apartment."

"Yeah, sure, let's meet at the Pit then," Four says.

"See you."

"Love you."

"CHRIS! I DON"T NEED ALL THAT MAKEUP!" I yell.

"I'm making you more noticeable!" She insists.

I remember having the same conversation with her a few years ago, and smile.

"Fine Chris, but we're playing capture the flag! I don't need makeup!" I say.

"Ahem, I heard the keyword 'fine' so…" Christina trails off.

"Whatever," I say, and let her use my face as her canvas.

A few minutes later, we get ready and go to the Pit. We see Four, Zeke, Lynn, Will, and Shauna already there, and Uriah and Marlene are jogging to us. I go to kiss Four.

"-and I know that we would probably get killed, but it would be cool if we could," I say, hearing the end of Zeke's rant.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chris says.

"Zeke thinks that it would be a good idea if we got to ride in a kangaroo's pouch," Four says, and his eyes lock on mine.

"Let's go get our paintball guns," Marlene suggests.

As we start walking, Will explains the boundaries, "You are allowed to go to the apartment, pit, and chasm, but not allowed to have your cone other than the bridge."

We all nod our heads in agreement and go to get our guns.

"We'll give you 3 minutes to hide your flag, then we will meet at the chasm, okay?" Zeke says.

"Prepare to have some butts kicked!" Shauna yells.

"Not if we get to you first sweetie," Zeke counters in an overly sugary tone.

"Shut it!" Marlene says, and we leave.

For the first round, we hid our cone at the far edge of the chasm.

"Ready, set, go!" Will says, and all of the boys go running, completely unaware of the red flag that was less than 3 meters away from them.

We first decide to go and come up with a plan, while the guys go looking for ours, with no guards.

"Okay, so Chris is a fast runner, she'll be the distraction. Shauna and I will stay and guard the flag, and Marlene and Tris will go look for theirs." Lynn says.

"Got it, let's go beat up some boy butts." Marlene says, deviously grinning.

"Let's roll."

Marlene and I go look for the blue flag. I have managed to shoot down Will, and Marlene Uriah. It was the funniest thing.

"No baby, don't shoot me!" Uriah pleaded. "I'll let you have my cake! Please don't shoot! I love you so much! You wouldn't shoot me, would you?"

Marlene looked at me, even though she already had her mind made up. I shrugged, and she shot him.

In return, Uriah let out an overly dramatic groan, and collapsed onto the floor.

We ran away, and saw the flag, right next to Lauren. Crap.

"Hey Lauren! Um, can you move over please?" Marlene asks.

She didn't look surprised. "Capture the flag?" She asks.

I nod, and right we were about to snatch it up, I heard a splat, and saw that Lauren, Marlene, and I, were all covered in raw eggs; and Four and Zeke high fiving each other, raw egg dripping in their paintball guns.

When Marlene, Lauren, and I all go back to the chasm, I see Four holding our flag triumphantly. Soon, everyone else was here, and all the girls had eggshells or eggs on themselves.

"Hey Lauren," Christina asks, with eggshells in her hair, "Do you want to play capture the flag with us? It's Boys versus girls. We need to come up with revenge."

"My pleasure," She says, distain dropping from each word.

"Now we have to come up with a plan. Lynn, any ideas?" Shauna asks, and Lynn rubs together her hands.

This time, Marlene, Christina, and Lauren were the distractions, but this time, no one was trying to get their flag.

We hide the flag in Chris's apartment, and wait there, while the girls go carry out the plan.

Marlene's POV

Lauren goes to the pit, to round up all the boys there, Chris goes to the chasm, and I look for anyone in the middle.

I see Uriah and Zeke there, and start running, screaming, "Abort mission! Head back to the flag!"

They whip their heads to me, and I start running, to Christina's apartment. I see Lauren, with Four trailing her, about a meter behind and grin, she flashes me a smile, and we enter the apartment.

"Give me your guns!" Christina yells rather aggressively, pointing her gun at the three boys, Tris points hers as well. Lauren and I quickly follow suit.

The boys quickly drop their guns, and Christina suddenly giggles. The guys have puzzled looks on their faces.

"MAKEOVER TIME!" Christina yells, and the guys groan.

"Let it teach you a lesson so you don't try to mess with us again," Lauren says, giving them menacing looks.

Tris pulls Four to her and she plops him down on a chair, and realizes that she took out blue eye shadow.

He sends her a begging expression, and she says, "Not this time Four. I have a feeling that the couch wants a sleepover tonight."

Finally Christina pulls her makeup pallet away from the guy's faces.

Tris and I couldn't stifle our laughter.

All phones came out and pictures were taken.

Four had blue eye shadow up to his eyebrows, which she plucked. He had on purple eyeliner, and coral lipstick. Uriah had on green eyeliner and a smoky eye look. Zeke had on neutral eye makeup, but his lips were a dark red, and had two circles of blush. Will's was the worst. He had on a red smoky eye, which looked like he was punched in the face, green eyeliner and mascara, and bright blue lips. We all knew that Christina wasn't pulling out her makeup experience on them.

"Why can't you make us look good?" Uriah whined, "I want to look like the girls do when you do their makeup!"

"Because revenge is sweet." Christina says.


End file.
